Night Story
by Rey Ai
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang cerita horror vocaloid/Review? DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita di fandom Vocaloid, semoga suka :)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation**

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), enggak serem, dll.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Jangan lihat kebelakang!~~<strong>

Pagi hari itu, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Haku, Teto, dan IA berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Hari itu banyak sekali jam kosong, entah kemana para guru-guru, mungkin mereka malas? Yah buta gaji doang guru-guru itu.

Akhirnya mereka ber-enam memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin karena bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah selesai membeli jajan masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sekitar taman sekolah sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka dan mengobrol.

Entah karena apa, Haku yang daritadi diam dan waktu mereka menuju ke kantin tidak membeli apapun pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Sementara yang lain kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Haku.

"Ada apa dengan Haku?" tanya Miku yang heran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Dia aneh sekali dari tadi." Jawab Teto.

"Dia dari tadi diam terus." Timpal Rin, sementara Lenka mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa kalian tidak tau kenapa Haku dari tadi diam? Soalnya dia sedang diikuti _'teman'_ nya." Kata IA yang membuat teman-teman nya terkejut.

"Maksudmu _'teman'_ nya itu... jangan bilang kalau itu..." kata Miku yang mengerti maksud kata 'teman' yang diucapkan IA.

IA mengangguk. Sementara yang lain yang baru 'ngeh' ikut-ikutan merinding dibuatnya. "Tau darimana kamu IA?" tanya Rin.

"Dia tadi bilang kepadaku begitu." Jawab IA, mereka semakin merinding saja. Memang benar kalau katanya Haku punya indra ke-enam, tapi Cuma bisa melihat bayangan hitam saja, tidak bisa melihat wujud asli nya. Haku pernah bilang kalau dulu waktu kecil dia bisa melihat _'mereka'_ dengan wujud yang jelas, tapi entah kenapa seiring bertambah nya usia wujud-wujud itu mulai mengabur dan tinggal banyangan hitam saja yang dapat dilihatnya.

Tidak udah heran Haku mendapatkan indra ke-enam itu dari siapa, soalnya itu keturunan. Di dalam keluarganya mereka semua punya indra ke-enam, kecuali adiknya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Haku kembali ke tempat teman-temanya berada. Sementara teman-teman nya yang mengetahui hal itu Cuma melihat Haku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tapi entah kenapa wajah Haku tidak suram lagi seperti tadi.

Teto membuka pembicaraan. "Kamu darimana? Dan soal '_teman'_ mu itu?"

Hening sejenak. "Aku dari toilet perempuan, mengantarkan '_teman'-_ku itu. sekarang dia sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi, jadi aku bisa bernapas lega." Jawab Haku, terlihat rasa lega diwajahnya.

Kening teman-temanya mengkerut, Haku melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "Kalian ingat saat kita pergi _study tour_ ke museum?" tanya Haku, yang lain mengangguk. "Dari sana '_dia'_ mengikutiku terus,_ 'dia'_ selalu menempel kepadaku. Dan entah kenapa hari ini _'dia'_ mau kutinggal di toilet perempuan sekolah, dan aku bernapas lega karenanya." Lanjutnya, sementara yang lain merinding.

"Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Teto dengan berani dan penasaran.

"Err... ya seperti orang biasa, tapi kalau kalian mencoba melihatnya dengan secara sengaja, dia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dan entah kenapa aku bisa sedikit melihat wujudnya." Jawab Haku. "Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa melihatnya di kamar mandi perempuan."

"Kalau aku tidak berani, takut." Komentar IA

"Aku tidak mau, biasanya yang sok berani tuh, Rin." Kata Lenka.

"Ghee... aku jadi tertarik mencoba melihatnya. Ayo Miku, kau mau ikut?" kata Rin.

"Ayo! Ayo!" jawab Miku antusias.

"Tapi sebaiknya jangan, aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Kata Haku memperingatkan. Sementara Rin dan Miku tidak mengindahkan peringatan Haku.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" kata Teto yang sok-sok an berani.

Haku Cuma menghela nafas, "Tapi jangan tolehkan kepalamu kebelakang tiga kali, '_dia'_ akan ada disana." Peringatan terakhir dari Haku. "Dan juga aku tidak mau ikut, aku tidak berani."

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal lagi, bagaimana _'wujud nya'_ kalau dia marah?" tanya Teto.

"Dia bahkan jauh lebih menyeramkan dari apa yang kalian lihat di tv-tv." Jawab Haku. Sejenak Teto bergidik, tapi tidak ia pedulikan.

"Baiklah aya berangkat Miku, Teto!" ajak Rin, dengan begitu mereka bertiga berangkat pergi menuju ke toilet perempuan. Sebenarnya Haku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, tapi percuma dia melarang mereka bertiga yang keras kepala, dia menjadi sedikit cemas, semoga saja firasat buruknya itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dia masih duduk di taman bersama Lenka dan IA.

Sementara itu, mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan lorong toilet perempuan. Toilet perempuan di sekolah mereka terdapat lorong masuk yang lebarnya kira-kira 1m dan panjang nya 6-7m baru sampai di toilet perempuan. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga agak ragu dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja? Aku jadi takut." Kata Teto.

"Tadi katanya mau melakukan." Kata Rin.

"Yaaa... tapi..."

"Yasudah deh aku saja yang masuk, kamu bagaimana Miku?"

"Entah kenapa aku juga jadi kurang yakin, lagipula Haku tidak ada disini, aku jadi takut. Dan juga katanya tidak boleh menengok kebelakang tiga kali katanya." Kata Miku ragu.

"Ayo! Katanya tadi sok-sok berani!" ejek Rin sekaligus merayu, dia jadi agak takut kalau sendirian.

Teto dan Miku ragu, tapi yasudahlah, mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan mencoba ini. Sekali-sekali mereka ingin mencoba melihat hal-hal yang diluar logika.

Mereka masuk kedalam lorong kamar mandi dengan Rin yang pertama, Teto yang kedua, dan Miku yang terakhir. Saat mereka hampir mencapai tempat bilik kamar mandi, mereka secara berbarengan menengok kebelakang, tidak mengindahkan peringatan Haku, dan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Mereka menengok lagi untuk kedua kalinya, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Perasaan mereka lebih lega sekarang, berpikir kalau Haku hanya menakut-nakuti mereka saja.

Dan mereka menghitung secara bersamaan untuk menengok ke belakang untuk ketiga kalinya, mereka bertiga berteriak histeris. '_dia'_ ada disana, tubuhnya yang besar dan wajahnya yang berwarna merah itu menakutkan, berlumuran darah dimana-mana, jahitan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. _'dia'_ sedang melihat bertiga dengan pandangan marah tetapi kemudian tersenyum mengerikan dan seketika pandangan mereka menjadi gelap.

Para murid-murid yang mendengar teriakan mereka bergegas menuju toilet perempuan mereka tercengang, takut, dan kaget melihat potongan tubuh dimana-mana. Sepertinya Cuma ada 2 tubuh yang terpotong-potong sementara yang satunya menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Mereka ada dibelakangmu~~<strong>

Lapis, Gumi, Mayu, dan Iroha sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi perempuan. Terdapat lorong yang menguhubungkan, dan di lorong itu ada pintunya. Lapis, Gumi, dan Iroha iseng mencoba menutup pintu lorong tersebut, karena katanya Mayu disana ada '_penunggu'_ nya. Tentu saja, Mayu bisa melihat hal-hal mistis, dia punya indra ke-enam.

Ketiga kawan mereka berlari meninggalkan Mayu yang masih di dalam lorong kamar mandi yang tertutup. Mereka berlari melewati 'tempat ibadah' lalu menuju ke kelas mereka, sementara Mayu berjalan pelan dibelakang mereka.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Mayu memberitahu mereka sesuatu. "Tadi _'penunggu'_ nya menempel di belakang kalian, kalian membuat dia marah." Seketika mereka bertiga kaget, dan merasa takut. "Tapi tenang saja, 'penunggu' itu sudah pergi saat kalian melewati 'tempat ibadah', beruntung ya." Lanjut Mayu kalem, mereka bertiga bernapas lega.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh gimana ceritanya? Maaf kalo kurang serem =w=)b ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata, aku pernah ngalamin. Tapi soal cerita 'Jangan lihat kebelakang' itu emang bener tapi begitu udah nyampe depan lorong kamar mandi nyali udah ciut X""D Aku bingung ngasih judul, yaudah aku pake judul Night Story aja, soalnya aku update malam-malam biar seru gitu :3<strong>

**FF ini juga aku post di salah satu FP Vocaloid yang aku jadi admin disana :3**

**Review? Dont flame please :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation**

**Night Story (c) Rey Ai**

**Warning: Horror gagal, typo(s), pendek**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read, Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bermain mainan baru!<strong>

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan bagi Rinto, dia melepaskan baju hitam yang dikenakannya. Matanya masih sembab karena habis menangis, tapi dengan segera Rinto mengusap air mata nya, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis!

Setelah dia berganti baju, niat awalnya ingin langsung tidur karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi dia ingat dia punya PR bejibun yang belum sempat ia kerjakan dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengerjakannya kalo tidak ingin kena omel guru lagi. Karena pasti bosan, Rinto mengerjakan PR-nya sambil memakai head-set. Tak berapa lama, Rinto sudah terfokus mengerjakan PR-nya.

Tok! Tok!

Rinto seperti mendengar suara pintu diketuk, dilepasnya head-set yang dipakainya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk lagi, lalu sebuah suara mengikuti. "_Nii-chan_ apa kau didalam? Aku tidak bisa tidur! Tadi siang ibu habis membelikanku mainan baru! Ayo bermain!" ajak suara itu. Ah! Itu suara adik kesayanganya, Len. Sepertinya orang rumah sudah pulang, karena tadi dia memakai head-set makanya dia tidak mendengar pintu rumah yang dibuka saat mereka datang.

"Nanti saja Len! Aku masih sibuk mengerjakan PR-ku! Kau bermain dulu sana!" jawab Rinto. Yah, walaupun Len adik kesayanganya kalau ada tugas deadline harus diutamakan bukan kalau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman?

"Baiklah _Nii-chan_, akan kutunggu _Nii-chan_ menyelesaikan PR-mu."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu diketuk lagi, "_Nii-chan_ ayo bermain! Mainan pesawat terbangku sudah siap! Buka pintunya _Nii-chan!_" ajak Len lagi.

Rinto masih belum berkutat dari PR-nya. "Nanti saja Len! Aku benar-benar sibuk!"

"Ayolah_ Nii-chan_! Buka pintunya! Ayo bermain!" Len masih bersikeras mengajak Rinto bermain.

"Nanti saja!" jawab Rinto.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Buka pintunya, ayo bermain _Nii-chan_! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain!" ajak Len lagi. Rinto tidak menjawab, dia hanya melirik jam yang ada dikamarnya.

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan_! Buka pintunya! Ayo kita bermain! Aku lelah menunggu."Rinto cuma diam mendengar ajakan Len.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu diketuk lebih cepat. "_Nii-chan_ buka pintunya! Ayo kita bermain!" Rinto cuma mematung dan menelan ludah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Nii-chan_ buka pintunya! Ayo kita bermain!" Demi apapun! Rinto tidak akan membukakan pintunya!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Buka pintunya _Nii-chan_! Ayo kita bermain!"

Karena Rinto baru ingat kalau dia tadi pulang duluan. Sekarang pukul 11 tengah malam, dan orang tua Rinto berkata akan pulang sekitar pukul 12 tengah malam dari pemakaman Len!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Halo~ Haha saya baru bisa update lagi U,U lama banget ya? xD ini (lagi-lagi) saya ambil dari story yang sudah pernah saya publish di salah satu fanpage Vocaloid, yeah berhubung nggak tau lagi kapan bisa nge-update :"v**

**Maaf saya ga bisa bales review, soalnya saya lagi buru-buru, tapi makasih buat supportnya!:) akan saya update kalo emang ada cerita dan niat nulis xD jaa nee~ Good Night!~ (Serius ini nge-update jam 1 tengah malem)**

**.**

**.**

**Review?~**


End file.
